


The Talented Thumb

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam learns how flexible Sauli's thumb is.</p><p>from this video  http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AbdoDj2mbQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talented Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> from last spring...just adding it here

Adam shudders when Sauli does something strange, but incredible, with his thumb.

"What the hell was that?" he pants, lifting his head to look down.

Sauli's lying between Adam's legs, his mouth on his cock and his thumb in his ass. Sauli opens his eyes and looks up.

"What?" he asks and does it again, without breaking eye contact.

"Jesus," Adam whispers and closes his eyes. "That." He slumps back down on the bed. He's breathing hard through his mouth making his lips dry. He wets them and attempts to lift his head to look back down. He bites his bottom lip as he waits for Sauli to answer him.

"This?" Sauli asks and Adam groans at the feeling inside him and the look of mischief in Sauli's eyes. He's toast. Adam knows that look. It's the look Sauli always gives him when he has a "special" surprise for him.

He gives up trying to pretend to have any control and lets his head fall down on the pillow. Sauli does it again and Adam's eyes roll to the back of his head. "Oh fuck," he whispers. He can feel himself growing harder every time Sauli flicks his thumb. It's a feeling he's never felt before. Whatever he's doing down there, Adam doesn’t want him to stop.

He spreads his legs wider, and grips the headboard behind him. The dual assault on his ass and cock slowly takes away his ability to think. He can only feel and utter "oh god" every so often.

Sauli sucks in his cheeks and flicks his thumb again, and oh fucking god, it's the best feeling in the world.

"Just like that," Adam grunts out.

He rocks himself back and forth, trying to get Sauli's thumb in deeper and get him to suck harder. He's so close. So fucking close. Just a little more. He wraps his legs around Sauli's head and then Sauli flicks that talented thumb over and over and he's coming hard, right down Sauli's throat. He squeezes his legs and would think he's hurting him but Sauli moans around Adam's cock and it's not a moan of pain. It makes Adam come more. He grips Sauli's head and forces it down and when there's no more semen left, he collapses on the bed, his hand over his heart, in a futile attempt to steady it.

Sauli licks his way up Adam's body. "You like?" he says in his ear.

Adam flips them over until he's leaning over him. "You couldn't tell? What the hell were you doing?"

Sauli laughs and shrugs. "Nothing."

Adam kisses him hard and before long Sauli is rubbing up against him. "Adam," he pleads.

"You want me to suck you off?" Adam says huskily against Sauli's neck.

Sauli stretches his neck and rubs his calf against Adam's thigh. "Yes. God yes," he says.

"Then show me what you did," Adam answers. He lifts his head up and sees the glazed look in Sauli's eyes.

"I did this," he says and Adam watches him wiggle his thumb as if there were no bone or knuckle on it.   It's like a flag blowing in a breeze, it moves every which way.

"How the hell do you do that?" Adam would probably be disgusted but now that he knows how it feels inside him, he wants to thank the universe Sauli can do it.

"Can you do it?" Sauli asks. He pulls Adam's head down and kisses him, stroking his tongue along Adam's.

"No," Adam answers breathlessly when they pull apart. "But I can do this," he says and promptly moves between his legs to flick his tongue deep inside Sauli's ass.

"Fuck," Sauli groans. "That works too."


End file.
